Tyju Pensuke
WARNING THIS IS MY OWN WAY OF DOING THIS STORY SO IT WILL BE KINDA BE DIFFERENT FROM THE ANIME/MANGA/VIDEO GAME. "Do you love your family?" "I guess, why?" "Good, family is the most Important thing on the earth unless they are mean to you then they are lower than trash." Tyju talking to Mikan about family. Tyju Pensuke also known as Tyko II Tyju Pensuke is the main antagonist of Danganronpa 3 future arcs. When Tyju was born his parents gave up him for adoption to an orphanage. at age five, Tyju was an evil child. he stole from other kids, he lied and he cheated. Not only that but when he found about who his real parents were he decided to follow in their footsteps. At age ten, Tyju left the orphanage and he decided to join an experiment that was said to make him stronger than ever so he joined but instead to save the world they brainwashed him to believe in hope which worked and Tyku was born. At age sixteen, Tyku went to a High School where he met two women he fell in love with his classmate Chiaki Nanami and homeroom teacher Chisa Yukizome. Sadly they both were in love with someone else, Tyku did not care as long as they were happy he was happy. Tyko and Junko came to the school to brainwash everyone but Tyku challenged them. And there was a rivalry that Tyku lost everytime but he kept going however he failed anyway and was brainwashed along with everyone else but Chiaki. She was sent to Death trap room, where she had to go through traps that could kill her. Tyku had the will to break through the brainwash and went to save her, he got there and saved her but they were trapped inside and the only way for them to escape is go through the traps, Tyku carried her and shielded her. He got Shot and stabbed but he kept going. They got to the door and out of nowhere Spikes came from the ground and Impaled them. Chikaki fell in love with Tyku because Tyku was there for her. They said they loved each other and they died. Tyku died and Tyju was reborn, Tyju woke up confused and did not know what was going on. He saw Chikaki's dead body and he did not care. he left and took off his clothes then put on the attire he is known for. But as he was changing he found Tyku's ID card and Tyju realized since this man looks just like him he can pretend to be this man. So Tyju planned and then searched online for his father and he found out his father joined the Fenrir so Tyju lied about his age and joined the Fenrir. Four years later. At age nineteen, Tyju came back and joined Ultimate Hope as Tyku and they respected him. by day and dawn he was Tyju and by night he was Tyku. Tyju then committed arson and he killed anyone or anything he had no morals, He alsp killed children and then he posed as Tyku. Tyju kidnapped a man from the ultimate hope group revealing himself to be Tyju son of Tyko and he brutally tortured him. Tyju then went back there to kill them to find out that his uncle was there so he engaged his uncle in one-on-one combat thinking that it's his uncle's fault his father died. He won but guards from Ultimate hope came to Braygato's rescue and Tyju was over-whelmed so he escaped. Tyju than realizing that he cannot fight the Ultimate Hope alone went for some help. Tyju then went Mikan Tsumiki with the intent to make his own despair group and used her past against her and acted really nice to her. This made her his woman and she fell in love with him, she did anything he asked. And something happened that Tyju never thought would happen, He also fell for her and he actually began to care for her safety. He then realized that the Ultimate Hope group and the Future Foundation teamed up not only that but Tyju's grandfather was leader of the merging team. Ten thousand men were with the merging team. Tyju went to meet Sonia Nevermind in a negotiation attempt to see if he can get her army saying that she's a princess,Tyju wanted to politcally marry Sonia Nevermind but she was betrothed to Alexander Einreich. Tyju is not having that so he decided to attack Alexander but Alexander is being protected by his army so Tyju decided to mentally attack Alexander not only that but he set up mines around the city and he blew up parts of the city, killing thousands of innocents and Tyju made a speech, he threatened Alexander by challenging him to a dual if Tyju won Tyju would give him mercy and Alexander had to give up his marriage proposal to Sonia and Tyju got his army. if Tyju lost then everything would stay the same but Tyju would agree to be executed and if he didn't agree more innocents would die. So Alexander agreed and the two fought in which Tyju beat him and then Tyju lied and killed Alexander and he stated to the whole reigon that he is the son of Tyko and Junko Pensuke and if they did not do as he said he would kill more. Then he proclaimed his love for Sonia, gaining her love and her army. At one point Tyju fought Kyosuke Munataka and they go back and forth, Tyju thought how interesting it was to beat an adult. At age twenty, Tyju is still getting used to two girls hanging on him but he's tolerating it. Then Tyju gets into a fight with a robotic person Tyju rips the back of the machine off and tracks the person who's controlling its' whereabouts and Tyju travels to this source and he found out it was Monaca Towa. This reminded her of Tyko and since she was going to become the second Junko she decided that they should be together. But Tyju then thought would his father approve of this? of his harem? Tyju then met Kotoko Utsugi and she pledged her loyalty to him because she wanted him too. Tyju realizes that Mikan is missing then he sees a phone and plays a voice message that says where she is and they'll let her go if he turns himself in. Tyju goes to find her and he finds out that the Ultimate Foundation(Ultimate Hope and Future Foundation merge name) took her and were planning to to arrest Tyju and kill him. Tyju found an abandoned building and saw two guys guarding the outside and two guys on each side of the building, they were expecting him. Tyko killed one guy and threw the other one inside of the building Tyju's grandfather and uncle were expecting him to walk through the door but instead got the soldier that Tyju threw in there they shot the soldier thinking it was Tyju and while everyone was occupied on the soldier Tyju went inside through the back. Tyju killed the other four and saved Mikan and Mikan got out safely but Instead of leaving without any difficulty Tyko got shot by his grandfather and he fell out of the window of the building and hit the ground causing him to go unconscious. Mikan got him back home. While unconscious Tyju met His father and mother in a dream state in which they talked and had fun. Tyko said he was sorry for not being there and they continue to catch up. Then Tyju started to have memories come out of nowhere and he got scars on his body. After remembering all this Tyju found out he was Tyku and he has to find Chisa. Tyju jumped up and all the girls realized that Tyju is still alive. When Tyju went to find Chisa, he found her and witnessed her death and he snapped mentally. His eyes became red and he went back in his dream state to tell his parents and they told him that they messed with her mind and they tortured her enraged Tyju attacks his father and he is beating his father up and Tyko just stood there hoping his son would stop then by hold his hand connecting to him, Mikan joined in and fought Junko there Junko beat up Mikan and Tyju was not gonna stand for that and Tyju took out his father and Tyko witnessed Junko getting beat by her own son and Tyko got up and started to beat his son up everything his son did didn't work and Tyko beat his son bloody and he told his son to snap out of it and stop being this way then Tyju realized what he did wrong and he woke up and the red escaped his eyes and became blue once again. At age twenty-four, Tyju had begun to re-think everything he did. All the people he killed, all the children. Tyju became very sick of himself and thought that he deserved to die. When to the dream stasis and asked if he had any siblings and his parents responded with yes, he had one half-sister Muko. Muko is the daughter of Tyko and Mukuro. Tyju found his sister and an old school classmate Hiyoko saionji both joined up with him. Tyju and Mukuro started to catch up but both developed genetic sexual attraction and both fell in love with each other. Muko was a very nice person who gave money to the poor and but however this was a facade and she was actually very evil and demented and she was also a yandere. But she still loved Tyju. At age twenty-five, Tyju talked to his parents and then they started to disappear and as they were disappearing they told Tyju they loved him. Then Tyju went to war with his uncle and grandfather. First Muko died then Mikan then Monaca then Hotoko then Hiyoko then Sonia. Tyju cried a little bit and vowed revenge for them. Then Tyju was shot two times but he fought and killed four people then he was shot four more times but then he fought and killed sixteen more then he was stabbed three times but he kept going and going fighting off and killing thirty more people. Then he saw his uncle and grandfather and had the flames of determination in his eyes and went after them. Tyju noticed he was losing alot of blood but he didn't care he kept going and going then out of nowhere he was shot in the chest and went down. while he was down he saw Mikan and Muko's dead bodies and he slowly got back up and put Muko and Mikan together and he said "I'll be back." with a smile on his face. "I love you two." and while shedding tears he went to fight his uncle and grandfather limping to get there and when he got there they were waiting for him as he shut the door behind him he said "I'm sorry for the actions I have committed." and then he engaged in a fight with them his uncle and grandfather beat him and stabbed him but he kept going and he dodged an attack from his grandfather which was intending to stab him but instead he stabbed his son and then Tyju beat both of them up and then his grandfather called for five men and Tyju had the biggest grin on his face when he saw this and then they shot Tyju then he grabbed a gun from a guy and saw how many bullets there were and then in one fast motion Tyju took them all out with five bullets. And then as Tyju grabbed a gun from one of the soldiers with the intent of killing his uncle and grandfather he turned around and he then he was stabbed by his Braygato but then he kept going and then his grandfather was going to shoot through Braygato to get Tyju shot. Tyju in an attempt to redeem himself pushed his uncle out of the way and got shot in the process right through chest once more. And then he dropped to the ground. Tyju then with the gun in his hands shot his grandfather through the leg and he hit his head against the ground which knocked him out. Then as Tyju was about crawl away his uncle stopped him and said "Thanks for saving me but I can't let you go." and Tyju shot Braygato in the legs. and he said "I understand but I got to go somewhere important. Hey, look on the bright side it's better than getting shot in the chest." and he gave his uncle a smile and then he crawled away then Braygato shot Tyju as he was crawling and he but Tyju dodged and then shot his uncle's hand. Tyju then crawled Muko and Mikan and he went next to them then he kissed them both then he held them as he slowly closed his eyes and succumbed to his wounds, dying next to the two women he loved the most. his body was then crushed like his father's and so was all the women in his harem. Personality When Tyju was younger he was evil and was considered a devil child but when he became Tyku he was the nicest person on earth and he was loved by all then when he died and Tyju came back he was evil. he was a liar a cheater and a killer he killed anyone including children and pregnant women(which his father frowned upon.) but when he fell in love with Mikan Tyju started to become soft and he didn't touch children anymore but when he got all of his girls he wasn't as bad anymore when he witnesses Chisa die he went back to his old ways and he even beat his mom. but once his father beat him, he was sorry for what he did and he went back to being neutral. Towards the end of his life, he became remorseful and he was sorry for everything he did. When his girls died he did the opposite of his father and Tyju became a nicer person as he saved his uncle and he became merciful as shown as when he had the chance to kill his uncle and grandfather but he didn't. he was done with the whole situation and he beat them. He didn't have to kill them to beat them something he would previously had done. overall Tyju cared about his parents, his girls and he protect them with his life.